Brad Kavanagh
Brad Lewis Kavanagh 'was born in the English Lake District, in Northern England. Brad first found his passion for acting at the age of six when he began singing lessons and joined a local children's theatre group. He continued performing locally and at the age of nine, he acted in Arthur Miller's All My Sons at the Theatre by the Lake where he portrayed the American character Bert. At the age of eleven, Brad began a two-year stint in Billy Elliot: the Musical in London, where he played Billy's best friend, Michael. From 2006 to 2010, Brad recorded three music videos for Disney Channel UK. He also appeared as Dylan in the short series 'As the Bell Rings.' He appeared in behind-the-scenes feature for Up, A Christmas Carol, and Hannah Montana: The Movie. Brad is self-taught on the drums, piano, guitar, and bass. He also loves to write and record his own songs at his home during his free time. It is also known that one of his favorite dishes is fish and chips ever since he was a little boy, especially the way his mom made it, baked instead of fried. This is known from Pass the Plate - Fish. Brad has not yet learned how to drive and constantly relies on his friends for a ride - this is known from one of his tweets. Brad along with his girlfriend Samantha Dorrance owns a home grown record label called Fabric Planet Records. Brad has been recently working on his debut album at LA, from which we have heard already several songs just like "Window", "On My Mind", "One in a Million" and many more. Trivia *Brad was born on 21st August 1992 in Cleator Moor, Cumbria (Western Lake District UK), but he lived in Whitehaven. *He started singing at age 6 and acting at age 7 in local productions around Cumbria County. *We can't exactly say what colour Brad's eyes do have, because as he said it himself, everytime he looks in the mirror, they have blue or other time, green colour. But he considers it as greenish blue. *He plays Fabian Rutter on ''House of Anubis. *Owns a home grown record label called Fabric Planet Records with his girlfriend Samantha Dorrance. *His girlfriend is Samantha Dorrance since almost 4 years. *He has not yet learned how to drive. *He's a singer. *He plays guiter, drums, and piano. *Brad is a massive John Mayer fan. *There's bunches of rumors of him and Nathalia dating due to the fact that they were the most popular pairing on the show, even though he was dating Samantha Dorrance during the entire duration of filming. *He has appeared in several Disney Channel shows. *He is working on an album. *He hosted the 2012 UK KCA with Ana Mulvoy-Ten and the 2013 UK KCA Awards with Alexandra Shipp. *He has his own site. *When Brad will be back in the UK very soon, he will start up his own production company and writing house. *It was mentioned in Anubis Unlocked that Brad had pet chihuahua called Benji. He described him as a tiny, little, fluffy ball of love and that he had no teeth in the left side of his mouth. If he had ever made a mess, and Brad was returned home, he couldn't get angry at him, because of how cute Benji looked. *Brad has his own fangirling word- holzalolzalolzaloop. *Brad has actually created fangirl words many Sibunas follow. View the Brad Kavanagh Gallery. Filmography '''Stage 'Television' Discography BradTwitter Category:Cast Category:Main Cast Category:Actors Category:House of Anubis